Contact centers are able to gather a variety of statistics and contact center status information about an Agent. The statistics and contact center status information are used to track how efficiently the Agent is performing a particular task and what tasks the Agent is performing. Various elements of the statistics and contact center status information can be viewed by an Administrator or Supervisor of the contact center via their desktop. In addition, the Agent must keep track of their status with respect to how efficiently they are fitting into the call center, what the status is of various call center environmental factors, and the like.
A Supervisor in the contact center faces a similar problem. The Supervisor wants to have quick access to information about the contact center. This is not always the case. For example, as the Supervisor wanders through the contact center, the Supervisor does not have access to the same information when looking at an Agent's desktop. The Supervisor may not be able to tell what queue the Agent is currently servicing. To get the same status information, the Supervisor may have to talk to an Agent to get the status information. If the Agent is currently servicing a call from a customer, the Supervisor may have to wait until the call is completed to the get the Agent's current status. What is needed is a way for the Supervisor to easily determine an Agent's status is when walking around the contact center.